


Goku Black in Hell Vol 2 2

by 04ijordan



Series: Goku Black in Hell [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Imprisoned on the other side of the universe, the mighty Goku Black finds himself in a deadly gladiatorial contest that pits him against the Demigra, Towa's former ally and fellow Dark Empire comrade. Black's quest for the Throne leads him in a race against time to prevent the all-powerful Mechikabura from destroying Towa's home world and the Demon civilization.





	Goku Black in Hell Vol 2 2

Two Years Later. When they proceeded to carry out their plan. And Travel back in time with Black’s time ring. Noing they can't stay long. Demigra is aware of Black’s presence. The War for the throne of the Demon is under way as Demigra sends his demons from the Demon Realm as they attack. While in the Crack of Time, Demigra trained harder in order to achieve further power and ascended to a further form. With this power, he slaughtered many who visited the Crack of Time as he claims, "No one who witnessed this form has ever escaped alive". As time passed by, however, more distortions in time causes the seal to weaken in the Crack of Time. Once Demigra realizes this, he formulates a plan to finally absorb Tokitoki and control time once and for all.  
Once the seal was weakened enough Demigra first introduces himself and to Black, Towa's new ally, after Black manages to defeat the Villainous Mode Androids and unintentionally fix Future Trunks' timeline, giving the Black the Dark Empire symbol on the palm of his right hand, then teleporting them to Age 785 of Future Trunks' timeline and disappearing.

Shortly after Mira's defeat at the hands of the Future Warrior in Age 774, Demigra soon appears in the Time Nest in Age 850 after Chronoa but so does Black with his time ring removing Demigra's Majin Emblem from the Future Warrior's palm before it explodes. He explains he had planned to end their lives quickly, referring to the Majin emblem which was meant to kill the Warrior, Future Trunks, and Chronoa. He orders Chronoa to give him Tokitoki stating that he is worthy of ruling over time. After her refusal, he charges up a blast from his scepter, but was stopped due to Trunks attacking him with his sword, which revealed that Demigra wasn't really there but was only a mirage of him created by magic, and he disappears upon saying they'll soon meet and that he's looking forward to it.

Black teleported again to when Demigra was standing behind a mind controlled Piccolo  
Later Demigra appears again, having transformed Piccolo into Dark Piccolo at Kami's Lookout during Goten and Trunks' Fusion Dance training. This Demigra is revealed to be a mirage too and the Warrior is forced to defeat Dark Piccolo to free him from the Demon God's control. He appears later after turning Beerus into Villainous Mode, but is soon betrayed, nearly getting directly hit by of Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, as Beerus reveals that he knew that Demigra was in the shadows and pretended to be controlled by him, saying that he'll destroy Demigra instead of Earth, joining sides with the Future Warrior. Demigra is not fazed by this, as the more they fight with him the more that point in time is distorted. He is defeated but dissolves after the Future Warrior penetrates through his mirage form, saying that his mission is complete before disappearing.

 

"I-Impossible! I am a God... I've become a God...!"  
— Demigra's dying words

Demigra 20  
Demigra about to clash with Future Warrior's Kamehameha  
During the finale of the game, Demigra resurrects Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu on Earth in West City and puts them into Villainous Mode, so the Future Warrior has to head back to stop them before dealing with Ultimate Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Vegeta, also put into Villainous Mode by the Demon God. Meanwhile, Demigra takes control of Toki Toki City, swallowing Tokitoki in the process, with the Demon God's victorious feelings of both his freedom and capture of Tokitoki being short lived as the Future Warrior arrives and battles him.

 

After the first round, he reveals that he has Future Trunks under his control. Demigra then tells the Future Warrior not to get cocky and disappears, reappearing near the Future Warrior, trying to turn them into one of his puppets, but the Future Warrior is rescued by Future Trunks and Chronoa. Demigra disappears after round three and heads to the Time Vault where holds the Future Warrior and Goku captive, leaving Chronoa helpless, and then attempts to destroy the Time Vault. The Future Warrior interferes and Black appears after coming back from a future in which Demigra succeeded. Goku Black holds back Demigra's attack as the Future Warrior heads to the final battle with Demigra in the Crack of Time.

 

In this finale, Goku Black turns into a Super Saiyan 3, the Future Warrior and Goku Black defeat the Demon God with their combined Kamehameha.

 

"I-Impossible! I am a God... I've become a God...!"  
\- Demigra's Dying Word

For the next part of his plan, in the anime learning of Mechikabura's might a level of the Angels, Black and Towa realizing Going Back in time and killing him in similar manner and that he had revived Mechikabura in their time gone went into the future with a Time Ring, gathered the Super Dragon Balls and wished for all Demon Realm Deities to be wiped from existence but asked for Demigra’s head to be held in captive in the trophy room of his castle. As Black later travels to the demon realm realizing that they have no leader the demons are lost. Black sits on his throne, dawning a new outfit similar to the Gods of Destructions, Towa tells them all to bow and listen as he has a very important speech. Black then says I'm your new leader with Towa by my side "I have look down on existence from a much higher perspective than all of you. I witness this world, this universe and the truth of all things. That yields deeper understanding. Wisdom. The realization that all mortals should be destroyed. The one and only mistake among all divine creations. That is what mortals are. And this mistake is egregious. Towa has realized this to we're here To shape existence into the beautiful utopia it was always meant to be, the mistake must be corrected. I will purge all mortals from existence in place of the gods WHO REFUSE TO ADMIT FAILURE!!" He threatens them by stating that he would no longer stand by and watch himself on the defensive. He would from now on seek and destroy all who threaten or defy him with no mercy or remorse. "You all will either make the right choice, or I'll make it for you." with his legs crossed in the chair he puts his arms in a bored manner with an angry expression on his face saying "What's it going to be?"


End file.
